A building management system can be a system that includes multiple controllers, servers, and databases that can operate to control one or more systems of a building. The building management system can control building equipment such as security systems, lighting systems, heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and other systems in the building. In some embodiments, the building management system communicates with the building equipment via internet protocols or building protocols such as Modus or BACnet. In a building with a building management system, the building management system may receive data from the one or more systems of the building that it uses to trigger alarms. The alarms may indicate that equipment of the building is not properly functioning. Further, the alarms may indicate that there is a situation in the building that needs to be addressed. For example, a temperature of a server room may be too hot, a piece of building equipment is not turning on, and other events that may occur in the building that can be detected.